One or more aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to managing storage of a computing environment, and in particular, to paging real storage pages out from main memory to auxiliary storage of the computing environment.
A computing environment may include main memory, as well as auxiliary storage, such as direct access storage devices (DASD) or flash memory. Main memory includes pages of memory that are backed by real storage, referred to as real storage frames. These pages are ready to be accessed by applications, instructions, operations, or other entities. Main memory is limited in space, and therefore, typically only the most recently used pages of memory are maintained in main memory. The other pages of memory are maintained in auxiliary storage.
Pages of real storage may be periodically paged-out to auxiliary storage. The paging-out depends on real storage usage patterns and the need for real storage by critical or high priority work.